You can find love in the strangest places
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Alternate reality Lobster story. After What if, but Rachel didn't meet the gang, but ross stil finds Carol to be a lesbian, and Rachel still finds Barry cheating. They go to a club, and they don't recognize each other until.. New Chapter up! Review!
1. meeting

_Hey, everyone. I decided after the very disappointing episode of the "what if?" To re-write it, without Rachel coming into their lives, but Monica and Chandler are together, Ross is divorcing Carol, and Rachel just found Barry cheating on her. This is a fanfic that starts with a coincidence of meeting in a bar. Please Enjoy and Review! – Authors note._

_No I do not own any one, though I wish I owned Ross, yummy…. (Starts to day dream) _

New Alternate Reality story starts here:

Joey and Ross enter a dance club. Ross is very sad, because he and Carol are getting a divorce, Joey goes sits down at the bar, and Ross follows.

"Ross, doesn't it feel good checking out other women". Ross looks at him and says, "No, I would rather be home with my son helping him tie his shoes." Joey puts his hand on his shoulder. Then replies "Look, Dude. Carol found her women, and now you have to find yours. Not necessarily the right one, but one that will have you going yeha pretty soon."

Ross looked at Joey confused, and upset. Joey took his hand off his shoulder and took a sip of his beer, then said. "Ross, your single now. And you haven't had sex, in what 5, 6 months. Get a drunk girl, any girl and hit on her. I'll even come with you."

Ross looked at Joey then said "Yeah, that's a plan. Going with you to hit on girls. Oh I wonder who they will choose. The geeky dinosaur guy or the handsome celebrity?" Joey sighed then nodded his head and said "Ross, the girls have to be drunk, when girls are drunk they will even think you are sexy!" Ross smiled sarcastically and says "Yeah, thanks". "No problem dude" Joey replies.

Ross orders a drink, then turns around to see Joey dancing with some unknown stranger. Then he sees a beautiful woman walking in, stomping her feet on the ground while walking to the bar. Then she sits beside Ross, She orders a bottle of Champaign and then Ross moves the chair back so she can sit down.

"I can do that myself" she yells. Ross eyes' get wide and apologizes. Then she sits down and says. "Look, I'm sorry. I am just a little bit upset. My husband, or soon to be ex-husband cheated on me". Ross looks at her, and says "Oh, I am sorry. If it makes you feel any better. My wife just left me." The woman nodded then Ross continued "For another woman. I know, just don't ask." The woman laughed, then took the bottle of Champaign and started to drink from it.

Ross looked at her, and had a feeling that he knew her from somewhere before. Then shook his head and went over to talk to Joey. Ten minutes later Ross walked over to the same spot at the bar, and the mysterious women was still there, but very drunk. Apparently she had drunk the whole bottle of Champaign.

"Hi, gorgeous". The women said to Ross once he sat down. Then she continued and said "I missed you, sexy!" Ross eyes widened. "Why don't we go to my hotel room that I am staying in?" Ross nodded and said "That's a good idea. You go there, and I go to myhotel room." The women stared in confusion and grabbed both of Ross' cheeks and said "Oh, you're so cute, telling me stuff that I don't understand. What are you some kind of doctor or something?" Ross rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I am. Dr. Ross Gellar. Who are you by the way? Do you remember your name?"

Ross took a sip of his drink and she said "Yeah, Rachel. Rachel Green. "Ross spit out his drink on her." Rachel sat up and screamed and Ross told her "its okay, you already smell like alcohol. I knew it, you are Rachel Green. Or a drunk older version of the cheerleader, back in high school. Or should I just say, Prom night?"

A half an hour later. Ross took Rachel to his hotel room, because she was in no condition to be alone. He put her in the room he slept in while he could find another apartment, and he went to go sleep on the couch. Then he said to himself "well, at least I brought home one drunk girl".

The next morning, Rachel woke up in a strange hotel room. She glanced around, and then she put her hand on her head, and then rubbed it and then she heard someone come out of the bathroom. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, so nothing must have happened.

Ross walked in a found Rachel awake. "Good Morning Rachel." Ross said to her while handing her a blueberry muffin. Then he said "I still remember your favorite." Rachel smiled at how sweet this man was, and then she asked. "I am sorry; I don't mean to be rude. But, where the hell am I?"

Ross smiled. Then said "relax, nothing happened. You got drunk last night, and I thought I should take you somewhere to sleep on it, nothing else happened." Rachel sat up on the bed and asked "do you have any..." Ross interrupted "Aspirin?" Here" He said while handing her the pill.

Rachel smiled then said, "Sorry, what's your name? I am Rachel. Rachel Green." Ross smiled and said "I know Prom Queen. I am Ross Gellar. From Lincoln high." Rachel sat confused, so Ross continued. "The guy who worshiped you in high school, the geeky dinosaur guy, Monica's brother?" Rachel said "Oh, wow! You look amazing! You really changed".

Ross half nodded and said "you haven't changed a bit." Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. And then told Ross, "Thank you so much, for everything, and for the bucket, that you put near my bed, or your bed, or whatever. It was nice seeing you again". Ross nodded and said "The pleasure was mine, until you know; you missed the bucket, and barfed all over the hotel room carpet."

Rachel laughed and then reached for his hand and Ross felt a spark then he jumped up. Rachel asked "What's wrong?" Ross answered. "Nothing". But the truth was, that it was much more then nothing, it was everything. When she touched his hand, it felt like… sparks and just….plain simple magic."


	2. Tempted to touch

_After a long time of waiting, and for I homework, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait, but homework is being an ass. – Authors note_

New Chapter Starts here:

That day, went by smoothly, Rachel was introduced once again to Monica. They both yelled. Rachel went on about Barry, and how stupid he was. Ross was watching Rachel and smiling at how funny she sounded, going on about the same thing. Rachel had left to go to sign divorce papers from Barry, Monica and Chandler left doing, something that Ross wasn't to happy about. Then, Joey came in and sat beside him and Phoebe.

Phoebe started to talk about Rachel to Ross. "Ross, she is a very nice girl nice choice!" Ross gave Phoebe a dirty look and said "I didn't choose her. We will not go out, and never go out okay." Joey sat down and asked Ross "Who?" Ross just said "Some girl I met last night." Joey smiled and said "Oh was she good in bed?" Phoebe laughed and said "oh, you guys slept together?" Ross then replied "No, we didn't. I didn't want to take advantage of her like that.

Phoebe smiled, and then Joey said "Why not? Dude, you have to get over Carol." Ross then said upset "I am over Carol!" Phoebe being the wiser one in the conversation out of her and Joey she said "You like Rachel!" Ross gasped then said "No, I don't!"

Joey snapped into the conversation "Yeah, you do. You love her! You…love…..her" Ross leaned back into the couch, and said "No, I don't. I don't love her, I mean it's not love if I can't stop thinking about her, I smile when ever I see her, when she touches me I feel all flustered. That doesn't mean I love her. It's just a little crush. That's all." Phoebe and Joey both said "Yeah, sure" Both spoken sarcastically.

"Oh my God, she is so beautiful, and sweet, and nice and sexy. Oh... my… God, I do love her." Joey sat up, and stared at him then asked "with the drunk girl? You sure, I was just playing and in one night. I mean that's impossible!" Ross leaned back and smiled "yeah, well I don't know, she touched my hand and I felt sparks, and just..." Phoebe interrupted him. By asking "Magic?" Ross nodded.

Phoebe continued "That is really sweet, Ross." Ross smiled then Joey said "Yeah, it is. I hope and the drunk girl will get married. Then when I say my speech as your best man I can say. I remember when Ross meet Rachel after he god rid of the Mr. Carton look, yeah, that's right she was drunk and they didn't have sex that night." Ross gave Joey a dirty look.

Phoebe hit Joey on the shoulder lightly and then said to Ross "I think its romantic Ross." Ross smiled and Phoebe continued "In bizarreo world."

Ross got up and left bumping into Rachel while walking out of Central Perk. Rachel said to Ross "sorry, Ross" Ross blushed and said "yeah… uh hehe" then he giggled. Walking out of Central he hit his head how stupid he sounded. Rachel sat down on the couch confused. Phoebe smiled at Rachel excessively, and Rachel got even more confused, then Phoebe excused herself to the bathroom. Rachel asked Joey "Is she a lesbian?" Joey laughed then said "No. But how would that go?" Joey said closing his eyes picturing it.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Joey then came up with an idea. "Hey, Rachel. We are all going to the club you meet Ross at. Met us there tonight?" Rachel shrugged then said "Sure, got nothing else to do. Wait, weekend at Bernie's is on." Joey looked confused. Then Rachel covered it up quickly "not like I care."

**XXX**

That night, Ross arrived at the club. Joey told him to meet him there at bar stool number 3. Ross saw the bar stool but didn't see Joey, but Rachel. Looking very sexy, as always. He fixed his hair and walked nervously over to her. "Hey, Rach." He said. Rachel smiled as Ross sat down beside her. Rachel then said 'thank God someone came; I thought you all ditched me." Ross laughed. "Well, I didn't. I would never leave you alone." Ross said sweetly. Rachel smiled and grabbed Ross in for a hug.

Ross felt his heart skip a beat, and Rachel felt comfortable in his arms, like she was meant to be there. Rachel broke the hug. A half an hour later they realized that they probably weren't going to show. Ross took a step and asked "Do you want to dance?" he asked when the song Tempted to Touch by Rupee was being playing_. – I love this song_

Rachel said "Sure. Why not?"

Ross took her hand and Rachel asked "You can dance?" Ross said "I am not as bad as you think."

Rachel started swinging her hips back and fourth, Ross moved closer to her and put his hand on her hip and moved with her. Then the chorus and Rachel began singing "Before the end of the night I wannna hold you so tight, you know I want you so much, and I am so tempted to touch. Ross then started singing "I don't even know you name, I don't even know your age, but theres something about you girl, when I see you winding in front the stage, please forgive me, please excuse me, but there's nothing else that a man can do, I can't possible pass a fickle and women I just want to be next to you".

Ross was now at her back, and Rachel was moving her hands up and down her body. Then she said "you are a good dancer." Ross replied "Told you". Then she turned to Ross and they both started to sing the song "I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze, I wanna love, kiss, and caress you, I wanna love you, I wanna touch you, I feel you, squeeze you, touch and caress you."

The song then was over. Rachel thanked Ross for the dance by a kiss on the cheek.

**XXX**

Both Ross and Rachel were walking home, after having a fun time together. Rachel was laughing because of Ross said. "I can't believe you, that's so funny!" Ross blushed. Rachel reached for his hand, and held it while they walked. Ross smiled. Ross then said "Rachel" Ross stopped walking so Rachel stopped to and asked "Yeah, twinkle toes?" Ross chuckled then said "Well, I just want to thank you for a really fun night." Rachel smiled and gave a hug, and then she broke it and gazed into his eyes. She felt her head tilt a little and her heart pound. What was it that she was feeling?

_Aww… cliff hanger. I hate those. Please review! D:D:D- Authors note_


	3. somethings are better left unsaid

_Well, what can I say? I will tell you the truth. I lost interest in this story. I hope all of you haven't. Because I am back, to write. My exams are over, so I apologize for the delay. -Lobsters forever_

_New Chapter:_

"Good morning" Rachel said as she entered the coffee house.

Monica laughed and said "More like Good afternoon. You slept through the morning." Rachel smiled and said "Well, I had fun last night. Oh and speaking of last night. All of you ditched us!" Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe shook their heads confused. "What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. Joey interrupted them by saying "Oh, yeah. We are all terribly sorry for that." Rachel sighed then went up to the counter to get something to eat.

Joey then explained to the gang "Look I did it for Ross. He said he liked Rachel." Monica laughed then said "Yeah, I mean duh!" Chandler kissed Monica's check then said "Sweetie, you know I love you. But don't ever use that word ever again!" Monica sighed. Then Joey said "Can you promise not to say anything to Ross or Rachel?" Phoebe and Chandler replied "Okay." Monica then said "You want me to le to my brother?" Joey then asked "is that a problem?" Monica looked down and said "No." Joey smiled.

Ross had come back from the bathroom and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the big orange couch. He picked up the news paper. Rachel then came back and asked "You guys want anything?" Ross moved the paper down and said "Afternoon Rachel." Rachel smiled surprised, just realizing Ross was there. "Hey." she then went back to the counter. The 4 on the couch looked at Ross, Ross shrugged. Chandler then asked "So, Ross. What did you guys do yesterday?" Ross smiled and said "well, we went to the club, and danced and stuff." Phoebe was surprised "You guys danced? Impressive Geller." Ross shook it off. Then Monica spoke curiously "What else did you guys do?" Ross then asks "What? What is this all about?"

Joey replies "Nothing, you guys. It's nothing right?" The gang nods. Phoebe then asks "When are you guys getting married?" Ross' eyes go wide, then Rachel walks to the recliner sits sown beside Ross and says "Want some?" Ross' eyes are still wide. Rachel rolls her eyes "You could have just told me you didn't!"

A week flew by, and Rachel had officially divorced from Barry. She applied for a job at Central Perk, and ended working there.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked Monica. Monica replied amazed "That's quite a nice piece of jewellery!" Rachel giggled then said "Yeah, I know. Barry had money. That loser!" Phoebe giggled and said "I think its great that we are having a girls only sleepover. We are going to have so much fun, especially when the margaritas are done"! Rachel and Monica chuckled.

About an hour after all the margaritas were consumed. They three girls, were playing truth or dare. It was now Monica's dare and she had just finished trying to eat 10 kit kats in one minute. She has successfully completed the adventure. Now it was Rachel's turn. Phoebe asked "Rachel, truth or dare?" Rachel said "what do ya girls think? I am not chicken. Give me a good dare!" Monica trying to remove the chocolate off her face says "I dare you to make out with Ross." Phoebe laughed "yeah, that's a good one. Plus you know ya want to!" Rachel giggled then replies "Well, I wouldn't mind having some of that ass!"

Rachel walks across the apartment to Chandlers where the guys were hanging out eating pizza. Rachel tries to open the door, but can't so she knocks on it. Ross calls out "it's open!" Rachel giggles "Ross, open the door so I can tap that ass!" All three guys choke on their pizzas. Ross then quickly goes to the door while saying to the guys. "You think she is drunk right?" Chandler then answers "Either that, or she really wants to tap your ass!" Joey and Chandler high five.

Ross opens it and Rachel says "Hey, baby!" She then forces herself onto him. Ross can't help himself but to kiss her back. Joey yells "Chandler get the camera." Chandlers asks confused "what?" Joey then replies "This is perfect for my best man speech!" Ross stops kissing her, and Rachel says "Wow." Ross asks "What?" Rachel covers her mouth, then throws up. Chandler then asks "you still want the camera?" Joey looks the other way and says "I'll pass on that!"

The next morning, Rachel woke up in Ross' arms in Chandlers apartment. She looked at him and frowned. She then got up quietly trying not to disturb Ross. "I can't believe I let this get out of hand. Wait we still have our clothes on." Ross then says "How you feeling?" Rachel then says "I have been better!" Ross then says "yeah, well. Sorry about you know you sleeping on me, but I had to keep you from running around when you really needed some rest." Rachel laughed and said "I didn't do anything stupid did I?" Ross chuckles then says "Well it depends what you mean by stupid." Rachel puts her hand on her head then sighs and says quietly "oh, that's just great." Ross then says "Relax, Rachel. Nothing happened. Except well, you did kiss me. That's only because of a dare though. So basically noting happened."

Rachel takes an Advil then says "Well, that's good." Ross looks down and says flirtatiously "oh, so kissing me wouldn't be any good?" Rachel looks down and says "I don't know if it would be good." Ross then says "You never know until you try." Rachel then says "Yeah, that is true. But, I already got a feeling that it would be good." She says while she steps out of the apartment.

Ross smiles, and Chandler walks out of his bedroom and hugs Ross. Ross then asks "What is this for?" Chandler replies "For you, you big love machine."

**We're just two people  
Riding in circle  
That's spinning around  
Just everyday people  
Searching for something  
We've Already Found**

And I'm just a guy  
Who's in love with a girl  
Not in front of me  
Now you're so far away  
And I need you right here in my arms

Baby just run  
Take a bus,Take a Plane  
Take a train  
Baby just run  
Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth thats to far,  
Run

We're just two people  
Wishing that we were together tonight  
Just everyday people  
Trying to make sense of this puzzle called life

And I'm just a guy  
Who's in love with a girl  
Not in front of me  
Now you're so far away  
And I need you right here in my arms

So baby just run  
Take a bus,Take a plane  
Take a train  
Baby just run  
Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth thats to far,  
Run

Sooner or later it's over  
Passing you by and it's gone  
There's Not enough time left to wonder  
If your where you belong

Take a bus,Take a plane,Take a train  
So Baby just Run  
Take a bus,Take A plane,Take a train

Baby Just Run  
Run as fast as you can   
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth thats to far,  
Run

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review- Lobsters forever_

**Song: Run by Rex Goudie  
**


End file.
